Last Resort
by Marguerite Moore
Summary: The Casers finally get home...somehow, someway
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Starcademy  
  
Date: Friday, November 13, 2268 (Earth Standard Time)  
  
"It has been 7 and a half years since 5 of our students and 2 teachers have disappeared into space. We have tried to keep hope that they are alive and well, but it is time to accept the truth. An alien birdlike ship came into UPP space two days ago with 7 sets of remains on board. They were identified as the missing students and teachers. We will hold memorial services on Sunday in their honor. We hope to find those responsible for their unfortunate and untimely deaths and make them pay for the losses that have been taken."  
  
The exhausted police officer and former starship captain closed his compupad and left the communications room. He now had the hard task to tell the families of the missings fate. Or what was left or them.. 


	2. "I have a plan..."

Notes- I don't own SC.I wish I did  
  
This is some idea that came to me one night, but don't get too angry.many twists and turns.AND this is my first fic since.5 years ago I wrote a SC fic when I was 11  
  
Also, I am using some made up characters as well as some minor characters from the series. If something is messed up, please let me know. I don't have a complete second season, but a full first *gets down on hands and knees*. Anyway, read on!!! And thanks to the people that have reviewed so far.I hope this doesn't suck!  
  
Raise your lighters for all the Casers that have to return to school soon!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- "I have a plan. "  
  
Nights at the Starcademy were quite uneventful. Most of the students were fast asleep by 03:30 hundred hours, except for one. Five days after hearing about her sisters death, 3 days after the funeral she knew she had to do something. And she could. She was smart enough to do something, but it was too late. Too late for anything except for laying flowers on a grave.  
  
Pandora gazed out her window at the mass of stars. She still could not stop looking at them, even after living a year at the school. Pandora often went through the nights without getting any sleep. The thoughts of her sisters, one missing for seven years and now dead. and the other living in the same apartment, kept her up most of the night. The stars somehow comforted her when her lack of family wasn't able to.  
  
Her chronic insomnia would have effected most other students school work and lives, but she was able to keep good grades and show that she was "mentally stable." Unlike her sister, who was thought as insane, for talking to her "imaginary friend." Pandora knew Suzee was real. Hell, she could even see her when Catalina was around.  
  
"I still cannot believe she's gone.." She said to herself and her pet fish. Pandora likes keep several aquariums in her bedroom. When she was unable to gaze at the stars, she loved to look at the fish swimming around in their peaceful world. Plus, they could also double as a science project of some sort. Back on Titan, her parents had kept several tanks, and they fascinated her then too.  
  
But awaking Pandora out of her thoughts was the sound of her door opening. Calypso, the youngest of the 3 sisters was awake.  
  
"I had a scary dream.we were attacked by Spung and you died too. And I thought I was all alone." Calypso cried out, collapsing on Pandora's lap. All she could do was comfort the child and tell her she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Why don't we read some of our books? Would that make you feel better?" Pandora asked.  
  
"Okay.I am really beginning to like it a lot! And its like over 300 years old!!!"  
  
"Well, it has lasted so long because it is a good story, silly!" Pandora said as she got up and picked up one of the many antique books she kept in their apartment. Books, now obsolete, were a rarity. But Pandora loved them. They represented a simpler time when no one worried about a Spung Killkrusier. She grabbed the book that they both enjoyed and sat down in the most comfortable chair they had. Calypso crawled into the chair and brought an afghan with her. Together they began to devour J. R. R. Tolkien's "The Lord of The Rings," what other book should they read.huh? J They both loved the world of Middle Earth and the description of the hobbits.  
  
An hour later they were both asleep dreaming of the times long ago. Suddenly Pandora awoke and uttered."I have a plan.." As soon as she stated those words a knock at the apartment door emptied her of all her thoughts. She walked slowly to the door and thought, "it must be an emergency or something." She unlocked the door to find a red haired Spung with desperation in her eyes. The female Spung said, "I know of your plan..and it will work with my help." 


	3. Author's Notes and Response to reviews

Resposes to reviews:  
  
Emotionally Disturbed Oys cool way to start, by killing all the main characters. i've just read chapter two as well - your going to be on of those authors who writes cruel cliffhangers, aren't you?  
  
I laughed my ass off when I read this, thank you! Yes, in writing a great fic, you must kill off all the main characters in the first chapter. ;) LOL Just you wait and see! Actually, I hope to not write too cruel of a cliffhanger. Speaking of that, I started HELL today and lucky me, got my two hardest AP classes in the same semester. Its with the same teacher two blocks (as in block scheduling) in a row. Even she said it was going to be tough. So, I will probably not be able to post as much, but at least twice a week. ( I have to also cut back at work) It will be my therapy. But come mid January, and I will have more freedom.only 89 days to go.  
  
I never really wrote any fanfic until this, so a couple of days ago I said to myself, "Write a SC fanfic.and make it kick ass!!" AND because there is so little out there (compared to before)..I want to start a "SC fanfic rescue website" to post a bunch of fic that would have slowly disappeared otherwise. So if any of you super awesome Casers have some vintage SC Fic (LOL), send it to moi.  
  
nnythestampede (Sc3k@aol.com) ::eyes get all watery:: They're dead?? ::runs off crying:: lol. good start!  
  
Awww.don't cry! I love your description..budding Stephan Crane, are we? ;)  
  
Fireagle  
  
Ouch! This will be explained, right? It's a grabbing start, because now I want to know what happened.  
  
Don't worry, I am COMMITED (that doesn't look right.the spelling). This is really fun.  
  
Okay that about does it for this, so keep reviewing and making me laugh after a rather bad yet somehow okay day. You Casers keep kicking ass!!! 


End file.
